wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thorium Brotherhood
| membership = 100 | base = Thorium Point, Searing Gorge | leader = Overseer Oilfist | leaders = Malyfous Darkhammer | factions = Neutral | alignment = Neutral evil | quartermaster = Lokhtos Darkbargainer | rewards = }} Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves who have split from the Dark Iron clan. On the cliffs overlooking the region called the Cauldron, in the far north of the Searing Gorge, the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood have established a base of operations, Thorium Point. From here, they keep a close eye on the Dark Iron dwarves' activities in the Searing Gorge and beyond. Adventurers seeking out Thorium Point will find that the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood hold great rewards for those who aid them in their never ending struggle against their former brethren. The Thorium Brotherhood comprises many exceptionally talented craftsmen, and the blacksmiths of the Brotherhood are rumored to be among the finest Azeroth has ever seen. They possess the knowledge required to make the arms and armaments of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord, but lack the manpower to obtain the materials required for the crafting. It is rumored that one member of the Thorium Brotherhood has been empowered to trade the dwarves' fabled recipes and plans with those who can prove their loyalty to the Brotherhood. Of course, proving one's loyalty at some point may include venturing to the heart of the Molten Core, the domain of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord himself, to supply the dwarves with the rare raw materials found there. A daunting task, no doubt, but gaining access to the Thorium Brotherhood's secrets should prove to be a reward well worth the effort. History The Thorium Brotherhood predates the War of the Three Hammers. Originally, it was merely one of the numerous craft guilds operating in Ironforge. Though skilled craftsmen, the members of the Brotherhood were always worried that another guild possessed secrets that they didn’t. The Brotherhood would often acquire a competitor’s goods, and try to reverse-engineer them. It was thus that they discovered the secrets of enchantment — absorbing the magic from an item as you destroy it, and channeling that magic into a new item. During the War of the Three Hammers, the Thorium Brotherhood naturally sided with the Dark Iron clan. When Ragnaros enslaved the Dark Irons, the Firelord sent what remained of the Thorium Brotherhood to work his forges along with many of their kin. While most Dark Iron dwarves were resigned to enslavement (after all, they were still doing what they were doing before, and now they had a powerful patron), not so the Thorium Brotherhood. To the members of this guild, their great talents were being wasted mass-producing weapons for the Firelord’s armies. Thus, Oilfist (former apprentice to Overseer Lokhtar) devised a plan of escape. With their knowledge of enchanting and their access to the forges, the dwarves crafted, under the noses of their taskmasters, weapons, armor and tools that allowed them to escape Blackrock Depths. Every free Dark Iron dwarf got as far away from Blackrock Spire as they could. The Thorium Brotherhood would have as well, except that the formulas they possessed all required components found only under or around Blackrock Mountain. Thus, they were compelled to set up shop across the Searing Gorge from their former home. Using the formulas they have created or acquired, they make enchanted weapons and armor for anyone who can meet their exorbitant prices. Relationships The dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood are skilled craftsmen with access to unique enchantments, and people from all affiliations come to buy their wares. The Brotherhood has no qualms about dealing with anyone who can meet their prices, going even so far as to arm both sides of the same conflict. However, just because the Thorium Brotherhood trades with anyone doesn’t mean they’re friendly. If the Brotherhood decides that you’re competition, there’s no trick to which they won’t stoop to maintain their market share. Organization The leader of the Thorium Brotherhood is called the overseer. Other members of the guild are ranked as apprentices, journeymen, and master smiths as befi ts their skill. Members within each rank are nominally equal and all members are expected to contribute both in the workshops and in defense of Thorium Point. Military As a craft guild the Thorium Brotherhood has no need for a permanent military arm. On the other hand the Searing Gorge is a dangerous region and the Brotherhood is well aware of the threat presented by wild beasts, elementals and even their fellow Dark Iron dwarves. All members of the guild are required to spend at least some time on the walls as lookouts. The skill-based ranking system of the guild extends even into defense of Thorium Point. Master smiths serve as watch commanders, while journeymen and apprentices do the actual patrolling of the walls. Nearly all members of the Thorium Brotherhood start as experts, rogues or warriors. In order to rise above the level of apprentice, a guild member must have at least one level in the martial enchanter prestige class (see Chapter 2: Class Options). Dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood maximize their ranks in one or more Craft skills, usually armor- or weaponsmithing. Though their focus is on making arms, members of the Thorium Brotherhood are no slouches when it comes to using them, either. Naturally, they have many quality weapons and armors on hand. If the Thorium Brotherhood has need of additional troops — especially for missions outside their holdings — their solution is the same as for any other problem: They contract out. Like suppliers, most of these mercenaries work for fi nished goods rather than cash; indeed, many of them have previous experience as suppliers for the Brotherhood. Generally these missions are defensive in nature — culling a herd of salamanders in the Searing Gorge or routing bandits who interfere with trade. On occasion, though, these dwarves reveal their vindictive streaks and hire mercenaries to strike against their “competitors” through sabotage and even slaughter. At the moment this enmity is focused on the Dark Iron dwarves still in Blackrock Depths; but as their operations expand the Thorium Brotherhood is likely to find new competitors to torment, and this might bring their mercenaries in conflict with the heroes. The Brotherhood’s use of mercenaries allows them to distance themselves from such underhanded tactics, and victims may have a hard time linking the Brotherhood to these attacks. Summary The Thorium Brotherhood are an elite group of craftsmen who can reveal a number of epic recipes if you gain enough faction reputation with them. They are former Dark Iron Dwarves who have left Blackrock Depths to explore (exploit) the world. All players start off at Neutral (0) reputation with them. * The Thorium Brotherhood have a base camp in Searing Gorge, Thorium Point (added in Patch 1.5). There are several quests here (levels 48-52), including three repeatable reputation quests. * Master Smith Burninate (al) at Thorium Point gives repeatable quests for Neutral to Friendly and Friendly to Honored reputation. * Derotain Mudsipper (al) in Gadgetzan is also a member, and gives the Imperial Plate quests for Blacksmiths. * Lokhtos Darkbargainer (al), in the Grim Guzzler (tavern) in Blackrock Depths, gives quests that raise reputation by turning in drops from Molten Core, and is also the vendor for the tradeskill recipes. * Malyfous Darkhammer (al) in Everlook. There are recipes for Tailoring and Enchanting, as well as each specialization of Leatherworking and Blacksmithing. Each of the recipes requires some components from the Molten Core. A minor Alchemy recipe, Transmute: Elemental Fire, which is useful for raids that frequently visit the Molten Core, is available as well. Thorium Point Located near the northwest corner of Searing Gorge. There is an alliance flightpath here, which connects to both Ironforge and Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes, and a Horde flightpath which connects to Flame Crest, Burning Steppes and Kargath, Badlands. There is a wanted poster and 3 questgivers that assign 7 quests. As of patch 2.0.1 you get 250 Reputation Points for each of these 7 quests at any level. Note that 6 of these 7 quests can be handed in after reaching honored status with the brotherhood ("What the Flux?" has to be completed before reaching honored, this is explained below). * * * * * * * After completing "What the Flux?", you may complete three repeatable reputation quests. Each of these requires 2 Incendosaur Scales and 1 Coal (purchasable from Master Smith Burninate for 5s), as well as the named item. * requires 10 Heavy Leather * requires 4 Iron Bar * requires 4 Kingsblood Each of these rewards 25 reputation and is repeatable until Friendly. After reaching Friendly, you may complete one of two repeatable quests to reach Honored. The first requires 4 Dark Iron Residue (a common drop from Blackrock Depths) per turn-in, and gives 25 reputation per turn-in. The second requires 100 Dark Iron Residue per turn-in, and is functionally equivalent to completing the first quest 25 times. * * The following quest can only be done during the 10-hour Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj World Event, and they require you to kill 3 huge bosses in Silithus that can (apparently) only be killed by a very long raid graveyard zerg. * - 1000 reputation with Thorium Brotherhood Reputation Players start out neutral with Thorium Brotherhood See also *For Blacksmiths, there is also a series of quests in Tanaris, see Derotain Mudsipper (Requires at least level 50 and 265 Blacksmithing) Reputation guide Guide for Herbalists, Miners, and Skinners This section emphasizes items found by herbalists, miners or skinners. The maximum reputation level with this method is . See the sections below for steps to follow if you want to focus on item drops from Blackrock Depths, or if you expect to raid Molten Core on a regular basis and want to achieve or status. Phase 1: 0 / 3000 # Complete . +250 rep. (250 / 3000) # Collect 220 . These can be found at the bottom of The Cauldron (past where you found the quest item for step 1). # Collect 110 . These can be found sporadically off of mobs, but can also be purchased from specific engineering or mining vendors at each ( if ). # Collect either 1100 , or 440 , or 440 . You can also collect any variation of these quantities. # Complete the appropriate turn-in quests until you are (3000 / 3000). Phase 2: 0 / 1500 # Complete the other six Thorium Brotherhood quests: +250 rep each. #* #* #* #* #* #* . Phase 3: 1500 / 6000 # Collect 720× . These can be found on the mobs within Blackrock Depths. # Complete the appropriate turn-in quests until you are (6000 / 6000). Guide with item drops from Blackrock Depths This section emphasizes item drops from Blackrock Depths. The maximum reputation level with this method is . See the section below if you expect to raid Molten Core on a regular basis and want to achieve or status. Phase 1: 0 / 1750 # Complete the following seven quests. Each gives 250 reputation: #* #* #* #* #* #* #* . Phase 2: 1750 / 3000 # Collect 100 . These can be found at the bottom of The Cauldron (past where you found the quest item for step 1). # Collect 50 . These can be found sporadically off of mobs, but can also be purchased from specific engineering or mining vendors at each ( if ). # Collect either 500 , or 200 , or 200 . You can also collect any variation of these quantities. # Complete the appropriate turn-in quests until you are (3000 / 3000). Phase 3: 0 / 6000 # Collect 960× . These can be found on the mobs within Blackrock Depths. # Complete the appropriate turn-in quests until you are (6000 / 6000). Guide with raids into Molten Core This section assumes frequent raids into Molten Core (or regular access to materials from the instance). If you do not expect to raid Molten Core very frequently, follow the sections above. Phase 1: 0 / 3000 # Complete . +250 rep. (250 / 3000) # Collect 220 . These can be found at the bottom of The Cauldron (past where you found the quest item for step 1). # Collect 110 . These can be found sporadically off of mobs, but can also be purchased from specific engineering or mining vendors at each ( if ). # Collect either 1100 , or 440 , or 440 . Heavy Leather is connected to the Skinning profession; Iron Bars are connected to the Mining profession; Kingsblood is connected to the Herbalism profession. The cheapest will probably be Kingsblood, though it will depend on your server, regardless. (You can also collect any variation of these quantities, so long as you meet the specifics of the turn-in.) # Complete the appropriate turn-in quests until you are . +2750 rep total. (3000 / 3000) Phase 2: 0 / 6000 # Collect 960× . These can be found on the mobs within Blackrock Depths; they drop from just about anything with an "Anvilrage" prefix, as well as from the Bloodhounds, the Blazing Fireguards, etc. These used to go for quite a bit, but after the release of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, their value has dropped tremendously. # Complete all the way to , at +25 rep each. +6000 rep total. (6000 / 6000) Phase 3: 0 / 12000 # Complete the other six Thorium Brotherhood quests: +250 rep each. (1500 / 12000) #* #* #* #* #* #* . The rest of the turn-ins must be done to Lokhtos Darkbargainer, at the Grim Guzzler, within Blackrock Depths. You need to be level 60 to have access to the quests, however. He will take 10× (+75 rep each), 2× (+350 rep each), 1× (+500 rep each), 1× (+500 rep each), and 1× (+500 rep each). These are all repeatable, and can be done in any order. Dark Iron Ore can be Mined within Blackrock Depths, but are also sporadically found around Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. Core Leather are Skinned from mobs in Molten Core. Both Fiery Cores and Lava Cores are drops within Molten Core. Blood of the Mountain can be Mined from nodes in the Blackrock Mountain vicinity. Rinse and repeat to or , as desired. Important NPCs Derotain Mudsipper Derotain Mudsipper is located in Gadgetzan. If your level is high enough (50) and Blacksmithing skill is high enough (265), he will give you the seven recipes for Imperial Plate in exchange for multiple stacks of Thorium Bars. * Imperial Plate Belt (10 bars) * Imperial Plate Boots (20 bars) * Imperial Plate Bracer (10 bars) * Imperial Plate Chest (30 bars) * Imperial Plate Helm (25 bars) * Imperial Plate Leggings (30 bars) * Imperial Plate Shoulders (10 bars) The set gives these bonuses as more pieces are worn: * 2: +100 Armor. * 4: +28 Attack Power. * 6: +18 Stamina. To complete all of the Imperial Plate quests, you will need a total of 135 Thorium bars, or 6.75 stacks. No other materials are required for the quests. You get 250 Reputation points for agreeing to the exchanges and then 250-500 Reputation points for each plan for a total of 2850 Reputation points. Lokhtos Darkbargainer Lokhtos Darkbargainer is found in the Blackrock Depths bar. Turning in different items to him rewards reputation with the Brotherhood. * Ten Ores for 75 Reputation Points. * Two for 350 points. * One for 500 points. * One for 500 points. * One for 500 points. It is recommended that you do the Thorium Point quests first to get to Honored and then the Imperial Plate Armor quests to get partway to Revered before starting these turnins to Lokhtos. Of the gifts, can be mined in the Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. As of patch 1.7 will also occasionally appear in the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. The is a rare gem from the same veins. and drops in the Molten Core. can be skinned from level 62 Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core or as of 1.8 patch Magmadar. These require Skinning of 310 or 315 respectively. Without the Burning Crusade expansion, skinning of over 300 is attained via , a dagger which drops in Blackrock Spire from The Beast, or the , a sword which drops in Zul'Gurub from High Priest Thekal, the Tiger Aspect. Both give +10 skinning. Having the +5 skinning enchant on gloves helps reduce failed chances on Ancient Core Hounds or is required for skinning Magmadar if you do not have both skinning knives or the Burning Crusade expansion. At each new reputation level, Lokhtos offers a new set of recipes. These recipes require some combination of the same items that give reputation rewards. Alchemy Recipes * Transmute: Elemental Fire - Friendly Blacksmithing * - Friendly * - Honored * - Honored * - Honored * - Honored * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered * - Exalted * - Exalted * - Exalted * - Exalted * - Special Enchanting Formulas * - Friendly * - Honored * - Revered Leatherworking Patterns * - Friendly * - Friendly * - Honored * - Honored * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered Tailoring Patterns * - Friendly (8g) * - Honored (18g) * - Honored (6g) * - Revered (8g) Malyfous Darkhammer Malyfous Darkhammer is another member of the Brotherhood, found in Winterspring. He gives the quest Fiery Plate Gauntlets. It isn't known whether more quests with him are unlocked with higher reputation level, but neither of these quests give Thorium Brotherhood faction reputation. Thorium Brotherhood Category:Blacksmithing Category:Dark Iron dwarves